


The Sheppard

by Zarius



Category: Thunderbirds, thunderbirds are go
Genre: F/M, Pen and Ink, citv, itv, s.o.s part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: Penelope defies the rage of the winds and her own prior anxieties to lead her lamb back to land (tag for "S.O.S" Part Two)





	The Sheppard

Faster Penelope thought as the car travelled towards Gordon's location.

Faster, I want to feel the rage of the winds, to let them know they are not equal to mine. I want to look the eye of the storm with my own gaze and see which one blinks first.

Every now and then, she would contact the Tracy brothers riding in Thunderbird 2.

Talk to me, don't simplify things, and don't treat me like I am sort of lamb, there is one down there that was led to a near slaughter and I, as the Sheppard, must lead them back to land.

She thought back to the time on the Supreme Barrier Reef, where Gordon had last risked everything, how helpless she'd been there, that tight feeling in her chest as apprehension and anxiety gripped her, an all too searing sense of dread overtaking her.

She'd been angry that he had reduced her to such a state; she made him promise not to put her through that again.

A promise like that is impossible to make with Gordon's occupation, so in a way she also requesting she also uphold that promise, so that if Gordon found himself in real danger, this time she would not hesitate or stay precisely where she was.

As FAB ONE and Thunderbird 2 arrived at their destination, Penny put on her scuba gear and dived into the callous waters, using Gordon's distress signal to track down the remnants of Thunderbird 4.

The very state of the vessel, trapped under two large rocks, was enough to send a jolt of panic through her body, but her nerves held together.

Once the rocks were removed using apparatus from Thunderbird 2, Penelope dove in to retrieve her lost lamb.

He was in a far worse than she'd ever seen him, but he was alive.

Oh Gordon, why do you insist this upon yourself? She thought out of concern, out of love.

She hoisted him up, wrapped her arm tenderly over his shoulder, and swam to the surface to be picked up by Parker and the remaining Tracys.

She looked upon Gordon's battered and bruised body, he could barely speak, he reached out with his one good hand to tenderly stroke Penelope's face as she removed her scuba helmet, she gripped that hand tightly and let it run across her features delicately. Neither exchanged a word, they allowed the feeling to say everything that needed saying.

If Gordon could speak at this point, he'd bring up how proud he was of Penelope for coming in for a swim.

Penelope knew he would be on the mend for a while; all he could think about was how cold the tea would be by the time he came around.


End file.
